base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanch-Chevallier
|type= Centerfire Grenade Discharger |weapon_category= Grenade Launchers |firing_mode= Single Shot |direct_damage= *400 @All Distances |headshot_damage= |indirect_damage= *370 @1m *1 @4m |rate_of_fire= 180 RPM (Effective 30 RPM) |bullet_velocity= 75 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 2/2/2/0.5 *Aimed: 0/0/0/0.5 |reload_time= 2 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 1/32 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 385 }} The Blanch-Chevallier is a weapon unlocked at 300 Battlescore. The first grenade launcher the player can unlock, the weapon is widely considered to be the worst possible weapon in the game alongside the Chauchat. History The Blanch-Chevallier was a proposed weapon that was meant to solve issues of using rifle grenades of the era. Using a modified Martini-Henry that would fire a blank cartridge and launch a grenade, it would have made it much easier fire grenades more accurately. While it never saw any official use nor did it see any official attention, it was a weapon ahead of its time. General Information The Blanch-Chevallier's direct damage is relatively high among its category doing 400 damage per grenade. Unfortunately it's splash damage is rather low in comparison only doing 370 splash damage within a 4m radius. This essentially means the weapon is very poor in dealing splash damage and demands accuracy to maximise damage. The grenade's velocity is surprisingly high considering how cheap the weapon is, having a velocity of 75 m/s and has a lower drop rate when compared to its peers. While is by no means impressive, it does mean that the player would have an easier time using the weapon if they are trying to hit the enemy directly. The weapon though when compared to its peers is far lower magazine with only 1''' grenade. This means the weapon has to reload after every single shot and despite having a listed 180 RPM, its actual rate of fire is effectively '''30 RPM due to the reload time of 2''' seconds. Which while far faster than tis peers, the fact it needs to be reloaded after every single shot still makes the weapon far slower. If there is one thing going for the Blanch-Chevallier, its the fact it has a very high ammo reserve of '''32 grenades which can be further increased to a impressive 95 grenades. Even though one will rarely if ever actually use all thier grenades, it does mean that the weapon does not need to visit a ammo pad as frequent as its peers. Comparisons to other weapons |-|Blanch-Chevallier= ]] Advantages *+ Does any splash damage *+ Can kill people through windows *+ Has higher overall damage (400 damage + 370 Splash vs 105 damage) *+ Can kill people easier so to speak *+ Reloads faster (2 seconds vs 3 seconds) Neutral *Both are garbage *They take an eternity to kill people *People use it and are often unaware of how terrible they are until they use it disadvantages *- Is single shot instead of fully automatic *- Lacks any range *- Has a smaller magazine size (20 vs 1) *- More expensive (300 Battlescore vs 125 Battlescore) *- Lower fire rate (30 RPM vs 240 RPM) Trivia *The model is made by Jimmy_MD and is animated by JimmyLJX. *Being a weapon from WWI, the weapon is one of the oldest weapons in the game. *Due to the weapon's rather lackluster stats, the weapon has been regarded as one of the worst if not the worst weapon in the game along side the Chauchat. Unlike the Chauchat however, the Blanch-Chevallier was balanced rather poorly as opposed to being intentionally terrible. **Interestingly, the weapon has been also seen as a meme or humilation weapon along side the Chauchat itself. Category:Explosives Category:Utility Category:Grenade Launchers